Lonesome Waltz
by Alex-Chan
Summary: A Bulma x Vejita Romance. Hidden feelings emerge on the ballroom floor.


  
Konnichiwa Minna-san~! Gomen Nasai for not posting in awhile! I've been so   
super busy and so super stressed lately! But anyways, this is my first Bulma x Vejita   
fanfic. They're becoming an obsession of mine, so you can expect many more of these in   
the future. Please review! I'd like to know if you guys think Bulma & Vejita are in   
character. I tried my best, but that saiyajin is really hard to write!   
*Vejita gives Alex-Chan evil ouji deathstare*   
Alex-Chan: Nani!? It's true!   
*Vejita continues to scowl*   
Anyways, I'm including a list of Japanese terms I used, just in case. Oh, and the song I used is from _Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon Super S._ If you've been watching the dub *Shutters*, it's the original version of the song when Chibi-Usa (Rini) and Pegases are flying together in a dreamworld.Well, Enjoy! 

**Japanese Terms:**   
Baka- Idiot   
-chan- friendly suffix for a female friend/relative   
Chikyuu- Earth   
Domo Arigato- Thank You Very Much   
Gomen- I'm Sorry   
Hai- Yes   
Honto- Really   
Iie- No   
Ja Ne- See You Later   
Kaa-san- Mother   
Kami-sama- God   
Kisama- VERY disrespectful form of "You"   
Konbanwa- Good Evening/Good Night   
Konnichiwa- Good Day   
-kun- friendly suffix for male friend/relative   
Nani- What   
Onegai- Please   
Onna- Woman   
Otu-san- Father   
Ouji- Prince   
Saiyajin No Ouji- Prince of Saiyajins   
-sama- very respectful suffix used for royality   
-san- respectful suffix used mostly as "Mrs. or Mr."   
Shimatta- Damn Or Damn It   
Yaro- Bastard 

Disclaimer: I don't own Bulma, Vejita, or DBZ. Toriyama-sama does, and someone from the _Sailor Moon_ production staff owns the song I used. Onegai, don't sue me!!!   


**Lonesome Waltz **

"Yamcha, don't do this to me...," Bulma pleaded.   
"Come on baby!," the warrior replied nonchalantly.   
" Me and the guys have had this outing planned for weeks---,"   
"And I told you about the corporation party over three months ago! Not to   
mention the hundreds of times I've reminded you since!," she cut him off, her anger   
mounting.   
"Hun you know I'd love to be there, but---," Just then sounds of Yamcha's door   
slamming open and the chatter of his baseball buddies filled the background.   
"Hey, I gotta go now. We can talk about this later -O.K.-?," He said it in such a   
Matter-of-fact kind of way. Like breaking his girlfriend's heart was an everyday   
occurrence for him, which was very close to the truth.   
"Yamcha wait!," called Bulma, her anger mounting.   
Normally, the warrior would have hung up the phone without a second thought.   
There was an edge to her voice this time that he didn't particularly like, though, so he   
stayed on the line.   
"If you leave with your friends right now, we're over. For real this time. I'm sick   
of you being like this, always canceling our dates. I can't live this way any longer. Either   
you pick me up in an hour and take me to the social, or we're done for.," Even she hated   
the way she sounded just then. So calm, like she was at one of the Corp's meetings doing   
a presentation. Bulma wouldn't let her voice betray all of the fear and anger she held.   
Pride held her tone in place.   
As the blue haired onna shut her eyes waiting for his reply, she wished with all her   
heart that this would get Yamcha's attention. Hoping, that somewhere deep inside himself   
he still cared for her. That his feelings were just as strong as when they were searching for   
the dragonballs, not waning like Bulma had felt they were but would never accept.   
A sighing could be heard on the other end of the phone.   
"Well Bulma, gomen that you feel that way...," Yamcha's impatient friends could   
be heard mocking him in the background.   
"But, I can't break a date with my pals. I guess I'll see you around!," Click.   
The beautiful genius slowly hung up the phone. Her vision began to cloud with   
salty tears. She just stood there, in her room, staring at the damned contraption. Then,   
she suddenly felt like a dove caught in a barbed wire fence. The urge to flee was   
overpowering. Bulma bolted through the hall next to her room, down a flight of stairs,   
and out her front door. 

******* 

Vejita had been training hard in the gravity chamber when he felt the onna's ki   
pass. _Nani?_ the saiyajin thought as he paused for just a second to look out the small   
window in the door of the chamber. The sight of Bulma running from the main house into   
the woods surrounding the compound confused him.   
"What's the baka doing now!?," he wondered out loud as he watched the   
woman's sprinting form, aqua locks fanning out behind her. _Why do I care?_ Snorting, the   
Saiyajin on Ouji answered himself back. _ I don't._ With that, he began jabbing at thin air   
once again. But, Vejita found that after five minutes of the task his curiosity was   
interrupting his concentration. The door to the gravity chamber slammed open as the man   
growled. He might as well follow her, for the sake of quenching his curiosity so he could   
continue his training. 

******* 

Bulma ran faster than she had ever run before. She was deep in the forest before   
she stopped dead to catch her breath.   
"SHIMATTA YAMCHA!!!," Bulma screamed as she started to pummel this   
nearest oak tree with her fists. Unseen behind her, Vejita landed silently a few yards away.   
"I could stand the CHEATING!!," she went on, continuing to punch the tree with   
all her might.   
"I could stand the LIES and the BROKEN PROMISES!," Little flecks of bark   
started to chip off the large tree.   
"But I WANTED THIS!!!,"   
Her voice screeched as she made one last hit on the tree before collapsing into it.   
Vejita witnessed and heard all of this. The flare of the onna's ki in her fit of fury was   
almost impressive considering her normal power and that of all Chikyuu natives. He knew   
if Bulma had kept her attack up her knuckles would have broken in the next couple of   
second. What he didn't know, however, was what the hell she was screaming about.   
Tears soaked Bulma's cheeks as she continued to sob. Her cyan hair was all   
around her as her chest heaved up and down from exhaustion.   
"You knew how important the Capsule Corp galla was to me! I just wanted to go   
with the man...," the woman's voice trailed off so that Vejita had to strain a bit to hear   
the rest of her words.   
"The man I thought I loved...," Sobbing a few more times against the tree, Bulma   
then forced herself to stand. She rubbed her cheeks free of tears until they were red and   
raw. Only after she had composed herself did the onna walk back to her dwelling,   
unaware of the coal colored eyes that followed her. _So, the weakling left her again._   
Vejita thought with a stern frown. _I bet he said he forgot about the galla too! _ Even   
Vejita had known about the Capsule Corporation's annual dinner party. The baka onna   
had chattered constantly about it for the past three months. It was a sort of party for all   
the high level Capsule Corp employees. And from what he had over heard from Bulma   
she had not only been invited to the galla for the first time, but was also the guest of   
honor.   
A realization happened upon the Saiyajin no Ouji just then. Bulma had known   
about all the women her pathetic excuse for a mate had been with? He had always   
suspected she was oblivious to it. Being a saiyajin Vejita could tell immediately that   
Yamcha was being unfaithful as soon as the baka came through Bulma's door. He could   
smell a multiple of other women on him in every visit to the Brief's compound. The scent   
was so thick it disgusted him. Vejita never said anything to the onna of course. Why   
would he care about how many other girls her pitiful mate was fucking?   
But he did, and it drove him mad. Every time Vejita saw the so called "warrior"   
he had an inexplicable urge to blast the man right where he stood. Something else was   
nagging the saiyajin in the back of his mind, though. _What did she mean by, 'The man I_   
_thought I loved...'?_   
"Kuso!," the ouji cursed himself out loud. He was spending entirely too much   
time thinking about trivial matters. Training was the most important thing right then.   
Regulating his ki again he started to fly back to the gravity chamber.   
But, the saiyajin found his mind would not be so easily swayed. _Why doesn't she_   
_just go by herself?_ It was the logical answer. A woman of her standing didn't need a dog   
like Yamcha with her at such an event. Vejita's fists clenched as he began to fly a little   
faster. _Having a beautiful woman like that and then having the nerve to be unfaithful!_   
_Nani!? Baka! _ Stopping in midair, Vejita gave himself a mental slap. _ Training and_   
_becoming a Super Saiyajin are the only things important to you. Keep your mind on your_   
_goal. You care for no one, remember!? So, give that baka onna no more thought!_ With   
that he continued on his way to the chamber where he hastily landed.   
"Konnichiwa Vejita-kun!," The ouji turned around to see the vacuous smile of   
Bulma's Kaa-san greet him. He growled deeply at her discretion. Such a weakling should   
be showing him respect by calling him "Ouji Vejita" or "Vejita-sama". She had no right to   
familiarize herself with him by referring to him as "Vejita-kun"!   
"I've informed you before, my name is not 'Vejita-kun'. Don't call me by it   
again.," he replied, his voice tight and proud.   
The woman just tilted her head slightly to the left and pursed her lips into a slight   
'O'.   
"Gomen, Vejita-kun! I must have forgotten!," she replied in her usual optimistic   
tone. Scowling, the saiyajin took a few strides to the door of his training area. He had   
learned by then that any means of intelligent communication with the baka were futile.   
"Oh!, I almost forgot Vejita-kun! Have you seen Bulma-chan?," Not stopping   
until he was in front of the control panel, Vejita answered,   
"How the hell should I now were the onna is!? I think she was just sobbing about   
that mate of hers leaving her again.," Of course, Vejita didn't want Briefs-san to know he   
had witnessed the whole thing. That would make it look like he cared about her little   
dramas, or worse about her.   
Just as Vejita was going to set the controls to 400x gravity Bulma's Kaa-san   
decided to step into the still open chamber. She was going to try to converse with him   
some more. Groaning, he turned towards the Chikyuu native with the intent to threaten   
her life, but was interrupted.   
"Honto? Well, that's too bad. She was so looking forward to going with him to   
the galla tonight. She even had me take care of the tuxedo arrangements.," For the first   
time Vejita noticed the black suit shrouded in clear plastic that was draped from a hanger   
in Brief-san's right hand.   
"I guess it's for the best, though. I think I got Yamcha-kun's tux size wrong.   
Bulma would be furious with me if she found out!," The blond lady held the perfectly   
pressed suit in front of her to observe it.   
"Hai! Hai! The pants are too short for him and the jacket is much too wide! Even   
Yamcha doesn't have enough muscles to fill in this thing.," she tilted her head to the side   
once more and placed her pointer finger of her free hand near her lips.   
"Now whatever was I thinking when I ordered this?,"   
"Onna, what are you---," Vejita could sense that there was a hidden meaning   
behind her words.   
"Oh well! I'll just leave it on the door here.," said Briefs-san as she exited the   
gravity chamber and hung the suit from the entrance door.   
"No use in bringing it into the house and upsetting Bulma-chan more than she   
already is. Ja Ne Vejita-kun!,"   
With that the onna quickly made her getaway. The saiyajin just stood there for a   
minute, then walked over to where the tux hung. Examining it the ouji could tell it had   
been specifically tailored to his size.   
"Hmph.," He lightly tossed the thing a few yards away. _Training and becoming a_   
_Super Saiyajin are the only things important to you. Remember that!_ he thought as he   
shut the door to the gravity chamber and began a barge of kicks in 400x gravity. 

******* 

Bulma sat at her kitchen table taking small bites of a French silk pie. She was   
thoroughly depressed and just wanted to eat her pain away. But, her body just wasn't   
hungry. The front door could be heard opening and closing. Soon, Bulma looked up to   
see her Kaa-san standing in front of her with the same airhead grin plastered on her face.   
"Bulma-chan! Whatever are you doing eating? The Capsule Corp galla starts in   
an hour and a half and you haven't even showered yet!," she said in a severe but still   
blatantly ditzy tone before literally pulling her sullen daughter out of her chair.   
"But Kaa-san, Yamcha ---,"   
"Now, now, we don't have time to chat! You go upstairs right now and get ready   
for your big appearance!," Briefs-san had already dragged Bulma to the foot of the stairs   
and given her a small shove up towards her bathroom.   
The genius tried to protest, but then decided against it considering that glamorizing   
herself might do some good for her. _That's right! Who said I can't go without a date_   
_and still have a good time! I am the guest of honor. I have a speech and everything!_   
With a tiny smile Bulma entered her bathroom and began to undress for her shower.   
As she took her shirt off she glanced out the window that had a view of the gravity   
room where the saiyajin no ouji was training that very minute. A vision of the royal one in   
a tux came to mind and she giggled. _Now where did that come from? _she thought as she   
stripped the rest of the way. Giggling, Bulma tapped the control settings of the shower   
and then stepped into the warm streams of water. It had most likely sprung from her deep   
desire to have a date to the galla. Then again, she had been thinking about the ouji more   
often lately. _But Vejita, taking me to the party!? That yaro wouldn't stop training if hell_   
_froze over!_

******* 

Bulma stepped out the front door as dusk began to set. A rustic   
orange-yellow shade enveloped her as she looked toward the horizon. The onna's eyes   
were shimmering with a radiance all there own. No one would be able to tell that they had   
spilt rough tears just hours before. Curly cyan locks were piled atop her head in a loose   
sophisticated bun that was held in place by tiny flower shaped clips. A wisp a bangs had   
been side swept across her forehead and two single bouncy ringlets framed her small face.   
The color of crushed rose petals covered Bulma's thick lips. It complimented the light   
blush and pink hued eye shadow she wore wonderfully. A choker made entirely of pearls,   
matching studs, and a thin golden bracelet were the only pieces of jewelry that adored her   
creamy skin.   
The dress Bulma had on was ravishing. It was the color of a virgin snowfall on the   
first of December. Warm breezes made the long folds of the fabric slightly sway in   
delicate patterns. Fitting her form on top it would begin to cascade down her well formed   
body after her waist. One single slit on the lady's left side slid up to mid thigh, enough to   
expose the geniuses slim shapely leg. High heels with a single sparkling gem centered   
above her toes completed to ensemble.   
As Bulma's eyes adjusted to the new light she caught glimpses of a form standing   
not far from her. She blink a couple of times and when she finally made out the features   
of the person, she almost fell other in surprise.   
"Are you ready yet, onna?," Vejita asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound harsh.   
_Kami-sama, she's gorgeous! _ he thought silently as he watched her stare at him in   
disbelief.   
The Saiyajin no Ouji was dressed in a crisp black tux that showed off his muscular   
build perfectly. The almost blinding white shirt beneath his open jacket brought out the   
essence of his beautifully tanned skin. Golden cuff links around his wrists and shiny black   
shoes fit the ouij's persona well. His midnight stained hair lay stark and wild behind him   
as always. Deep charcoal eyes bore back into Bulma's cerulean ones.   
"Ve-Vejita!? What the hell are you doing here!? Dressed like that!?," was all she   
could blurt out.   
"I was going to take you to that idiotic corporation dinner you've been chattering   
about for the past three months since your mate is nowhere to be found. But, evidently   
you'd rather go alone!,"   
He turned around to walk back to the gravity chamber. _I knew she wouldn't want_   
_me to go with her. She hates me after all! It's not like I've given her a reason not to---_   
Suddenly someone had grabbed his arm. Vejita turned to see a set of amazing blue eyes   
once again on the verge of tears.   
"Iie! Onegai Vejita! Don't leave...,"   
He spent a few too many seconds just staring, taking her in, before sighing.   
"We're going to be late.," the saiyajin simply stated as he picked Bulma up in his   
strong arms. She yelped.   
"Um.... What are you doing?," she asked as nicely as she could so as not to insult   
him again.   
"You don't expect the Saiyajin no Ouji to walk do you? We'll fly.,"   
"Actually, a company limo should be here any minute now.," Bulma replied softly,   
staring wistfully into Vejita's eyes.   
"Hmph.," was all he said as he set her down carefully and turned his sights to the   
now setting sun. Just as Bulma was about to make a comment she noticed the lightest   
shade of pink flush over his noble features. Stifling a chuckle, she couldn't believe   
"Vejita-sama" was actually blushing. _He looks kinda cute that way. _ she thought as she   
observed the sharp contrast between the soft color and his chiseled face. _But, why is he_   
_being so nice to me? By now he should of at least made some rude comment about my_   
_'poor taste of dress' of my 'hideous face colorings'. Why is he--- _ The lights of a long   
sleek limousine came into the couples view.   
"There it is!," she declared as she walked in the vehicles direction, Vejita   
following close behind. 

******* 

The galla was more amazing then Bulma had imagined. Crystal chandeliers shed   
yellow tinted light onto the large main floor. Plush carpet decorated in crimson and   
golden tones covered the entire area, which was about twice the size of the Brief's   
mansion. Two gilded staircases that had long scarlet rugs running their length lined the   
side walls. They led up to a balcony were the highest members of Capsule Corporation   
were to sit. As the guest of honor, Bulma and her date would be seated up there when the   
ceremony began. Her Otu-san would have also been in the balcony, if he hadn't caught a   
cold and become too sick to attend the nights affairs.   
The first thing the two had been exposed to upon entering was leagues of Bulma's   
adoring fans. Business partners, executives and their wives, high level management   
personnel, all greeted her as soon as she stepped onto the main floor. Each one wanted to   
chat with the great Bulma-san since many of them had never had the pleasure of meeting   
her before that night. Bulma had to make time for each of them as she worked her way   
through the enormous room.   
Vejita was having substantially less fun. He was basically just towed around from   
place to place while the onna made idle chit-chat with what seemed like everyone in the   
hall. The constant wave of Chikyuuains annoyed him greatly. The only thing worse then   
the business people were the handsome young men all eager to charm the aqua haired girl.   
Every time this happened Vejita instinctively snaked closer to Bulma and gave the bakas   
the best glare that the Saiyajin no Ouji could muster. Meaningless to say, they picked up   
the hint to stay away pretty quickly.   
"You know," she whispered to him as they passed a waiter carrying a tray of thin   
flute glasses filled with white wine, "you can smile. I'm sure it won't ruin your chances at   
becoming a Super Saiyajin.," Surprised, Vejita scowled deeply at her as she took two of   
the drinks and handed him one.   
"Relax and try to cheer up a little. This isn't that bad!," Vejita just snorted as he   
downed the entire glass of weak alcohol. Bulma took tiny sips of her drink, being careful   
to get as little lipstick as possible on the rim of her flute. _She really is an amazing little_   
_creature to watch._ Vejita mused as he again found himself staring at her.   
Just then, ushers entered the main floor to move the large crowd into their seats.   
Bulma and Vejita climbed the large staircase together along with a handful of others as the   
ceremony was about to begin. 

******* 

"...and that is why our honored guest this evening is none other than Bulma   
Briefs-san!," A spotlight rose to where the lovely scientist was seated and now rising.   
Vejita had to shield his superior saiyajin eyes from the glaring light. Slowly, it followed   
Bulma down the long richly decorated staircase. _Finally._ he thought, _It's been an hour_   
_since that baka started talking! _But, as he lifted his gaze to the cyan haired lady again his   
breath caught in his chest.   
Sparkling from head to toe in some unnatural light, she was even more beautiful   
then when she had initially stepped out of her mansion that night. Vejita couldn't take his   
eyes from her form until she was situated atop a large platform and was beginning her   
speech.   
"Domo arigato to the committee for---," her words slipped away from the   
saiyajin's ears as he ripped his vision away from the onna. S_himatta! What the hell am I_   
_doing!?_ he chided himself. _ This planet must be what's making me act so strange. Hai!_   
_That's it! This damned ball of dust full of weaklings is the one making me feel like..._   
_like... _Vejita once again let Bulma fill his sight. _...like I'm bonded with her somehow._   
_But, that's impossible! The genetic trait for bonding was bred out of the royal lineage_   
_hundreds of years ago. There is no way it could just return in me like magic._   
Vejita slumped back in his chair slightly and rested his chin in his left hand. _I'm_   
_just... lonely. _ It hurt to admit that he, the great Saiyajin no Ouji, had emotions other than   
anger and bloodlust. Even if it was just to himself. Silently, he hissed under his breath   
while still watching the onna intently giving her speech. _ Good. If it's just an emotion, I_   
_can deal with it by eradicating the damned thing. If it was actual bonding... _ He noticed   
then how her eyes were almost the exact color of the former sky of Vejita-sei. Shaking his   
head he sternly thought to himself, _Iie! It isn't! It's just this disgusting planet with all_   
_it's worthless lives that's confusing me. Nothing more. _ As he sighed to himself as   
something deep inside him was trying to break through to his conciseness. Something that   
knew everything he was telling himself was a lie. 

******* 

~*~Anata to deatte kara,~*~

~*~Mune no oku de hikatteru,~*~

~*~Itoshisa ga setsunakute,~*~

~*~Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita,~*~

"So, what did you think of my speech?," Bulma asked Vejita excitedly as she   
dragged him in to the middle of the expansive dance floor. After the ceremony had   
finished, leagues ushers came to open the previously locked ornate entrance doors of the   
adjacent breathtaking ballroom. The ceiling above the couple was painted to be a replica   
of the night's sky the day construction had begun on the building. It seemed to shimmer as   
it complimented the gold tinted columns and smooth decorated walls. A single huge   
chandelier shone soft light upon the galla's guests as they danced on the plush floor.   
A live singer in a startling red dress sang a slow almost haunting melody with the   
accompaniment of only a single keyboardist. Her vibrant voice filled the ballroom with it's   
soft tambour. 

~*~Nan de mo nai shigusa mo,~*~

~*~Goku futsuuno kotoba mo,~*~

~*~Omoidasu sono tabi,~*~

~*~Namida ga desou ni naru.~*~

The saiyajin snorted before replying. The onna had promised she would only put   
him through the humiliation of one dance. Then, they could make a hasty retreat. It   
seemed that the ouji was surprisingly a very talented dancer, keeping in perfect rhythm   
with the beat of the lovely song.   
"I remember speeches on intergalactic mining treaties made by the Midorians to   
my Otu-san that were more entertaining than that garbage you delivered moments ago.,"   
he proclaimed as harshly as he would allow himself. Bulma was so taken back by his   
comment that she faltered and missed a step. The words cut deeply into the onna's thick   
shield of pride. Hours had been spent writing that speech. So, as she fell back into   
rhythm she countered the pain the only way she knew how, by lashing out.   
"Hey! I never asked you to come with me. You could have just stayed in your   
damned gravity chamber training like you always do! I wouldn't have minded one bit!,"   
replied Bulma smugly, glaring at the ouji that was still gracefully whisking her around the   
ballroom. 

~*~Koi wa lonely lonely heart,~*~

~*~Hitori bocchi yo,~*~

~*~Lonely lonely heart,~*~

~*~Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte,~*~

~*~Watashi dake no yume no naka,~*~

~*~Koi wa lonely lonely heart,~*~

~*~Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka,~*~

~*~Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara,~*~

~*~Watashitachi ni naritakute.~*~

"The only reason I came was because that baka Kaa-san or yours---,"   
"Don't call my Kaa-san a baka!," Bulma interjected, her temper beginning to flare.   
_How dare he say that about someone who was more than obliged to welcome him into_   
_their home!? _ Vejita tensed slightly as he spun the onna away from him, angered that she   
had interrupted him. As he brought her back into his grasp he whispered almost   
seductively into her ear,   
"What would you like me to call her? Airhead? Braindead?," Leaning back a   
little the ouji allowed himself to take in the flushed look on Bulma's face.   
"Kisama!," she spat.   
"What's the matter? It's not as if you haven't called her names before.,"   
Her face reddened a considerable amount more after he had finished his statement.   
He had caught her being hypocritical.   
"I'm her daughter! I say things like that out of love you yaro! Kami-sama! Just   
because you're not the strongest---,"   
"I am the strongest warrior in this universe, onna!," Vejita countered, "And it   
would do you good to remember that fact.," 

~*~Anata no sugu chikaku de,~*~

~*~Zutto watashi matteru no,~*~

~*~Kizuite wa kurenakute,~*~

~*~Nan do mo gakkari shita wa,~*~

Bulma just laughed. It was a loud and heartfelt bout.   
"Iie, Vejita! Son-kun is the strongest warrior in the universe! Or have you   
forgotten how he not only beat you to within an inch of your worthless life, but also   
defeated Freeza when you yourself failed miserably?,"   
The saiyajin dipped her and Bulma looked straight into his alien eyes. The coals   
had been ignited by a passionate flame. They were blazing with rage.   
"Listen you child of a mindless Chikyuuian fe---,"   
"Better that than the child of a monkey slut!,"   
The words spilled heatedly out of the lady's mouth. But, as soon as they were   
uttered Bulma immediately regretted them. Vejita's well trained mask fell for a split   
second as he looked at her naked eye to eye. The pain she had inflicted with the sharp   
edge of her comeback could be seen plainly.   
From clues Vejita had accidentally dropped Bulma had figured out that the ouji did   
not believe he was the son of the queen of Vejita-sei. Little bits of conversation and   
unintentional hints lead the scientist to conclude that he was actually born from one of the   
King's high level concubines. But from her understanding as long as the mistress's genes   
had been pure, which all high level ladies were, and he had the king's blood pumping   
through his veins Vejita could be crowned the "Saiyajin no Ouji" without a problem.   
_Well... he hurt me first! _she thought spitefully, trying to excuse her transgression. _He_   
_deserved that one!_

~*~Dare ka wo suki ni naru to,~*~

~*~Naze konna ni kurushii no,~*~

~*~Watashi dake hitori ga,~*~

~*~Kaze wo hiitamitai ni.~*~

With a very unlady-like snort, Bulma continued as the singer's voice grew in   
volume.   
"Even if my Kaa-san said something to you, that still doesn't mean you had to   
come. I would have been totally fine without you. Hmph! You saw all those men   
fighting just to get a glance of me! One of them could have easily taken your place. So   
what if I would have been lonely!?," her tone spontaneously changed from being cynical to   
dripping with bitterness.   
"It's not like you give a damn about me! All 'Saiyajin No Ouji-san' cares about is   
his self! Like you could understand my loneliness---,"   
Vejita growled suddenly and with a fluid motion he pull the onna close to his   
breast. The hand that had formally rested around her slim waist now found it's way to her   
chin. Almost gently, he pointed it so that Bulma's crystal gaze went straight into his   
midnight shaded glare. An uncontrollable icy chill trailed down her spine. The look in his   
eyes was so intense, she was afraid it would consume her. 

~*~Ima wa baby baby love,~*~

~*~Douzo onegai,~*~

~*~Baby baby love,~*~

~*~Samishisa ni makesou na sono toki wa~*~,

~*~Tekagami wo nozokasete,~*~

~*~Ima wa baby baby love,~*~

~*~Naita yoru mo itsu no hi ni ka,~*~

~*~Mukashi wo natsukashin de waraiaeru,~*~

~*~Watashitachi ni naritakute.~*~

"So, I don't understand loneliness?," he asked, his voice just above a whisper so   
the blue haired lady had to strain to hear it. It was a calm thick tone she had never heard   
before. In it's depths Bulma was sure she could make out emotions other than anger and   
loathing.   
"My home planet, the land in which I grew up, has been blown to pieces. Only one   
of my race other than myself has survived, a third class baka that should have been dead   
years ago..," Vejita still swayed in perfect sync with to airy notes that filled the room. 

~*~Dare mo shiranai secret tears,~*~

~*~Nugueru hito wa only,~*~

~*~Watashi yori,~*~

~*~Watashitachi ni naritakute.~*~

"After Kakorotto and I die, our bodies becoming part of this Kami-sama forsaken   
planet, there will be no more full blooded saiyajins. After some generations the genes will   
be almost entirely bred out of this world and along with it this universe. With our deaths   
so comes the death of our entire species.   
"So tell me again, onna...," his words faded for a moment. The ouji tightened his   
grasp on Bulma and for the first time in his life, Vejita let himself be washed away by his   
emotions. The lovely melody had just begun to reach it's climax. It meshed with and   
empowered the feelings he was finally setting free. Closing his eyes and taking in the light   
scent of her hair and he finally broke their gaze. He continued by whispering in her ear   
breathlessly.   
"... that I know nothing of loneliness.," 

~*~Koi wa lonely lonely heart,~*~

~*~Hitori bocchi yo,~*~

~*~Lonely lonely heart,~*~

~*~Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte,~*~

~*~Watashi dake no yume no naka,~*~

~*~Koi wa lonely lonely heart,~*~

~*~Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka,~*~

~*~Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara,~*~

~*~Watashitachi ni naritakute.~*~

All the contempt Bulma was harboring toward the ouji seemed to just melt away   
into the notes of the surrounding song. Silently, she pressed herself closer against his   
chest. A slight blush ran it's way over the onna's creamy cheeks. She was ashamed of   
accusing him of not feeling. But, Vejita hid his emotions so well. After she had tried   
again and again to get something substantial out of him other than complaints and insults   
without ever succeeding, Bulma had just given up on him. Since the ouji never showed   
his feelings, she had just assumed that he didn't have any. She had pegged the saiyajin as   
knowing of nothing but rage and bloodlust.   
Bulma was in tune with Vejita somehow, though. She felt that same surreal utopia   
envelope her that had taken the ouji just moments before. Everything but the haunting   
melody around the couple faded out. Suddenly, they were to only two people dancing on   
the ballroom floor. Bulma didn't know if it was the wine, or his heartfelt confession, or   
the lulling music, but she somehow felt a deep connection between them emerge.   
"Vejita.," she spoke in a voice so unlike her the onna almost believed someone   
else had uttered his name. The ouji just continued to stare at the expansive floor.   
"Look at me.," Bulma didn't know why she said it. She only knew that every   
passion in her body was burning for her to call him. That somehow, they both needed this   
one moment.   
Slowly, she raised one hand to his chiseled cheek, caressing it as his black eyes   
turned to hers. A mixture of emotions could be easily found in his expression. Surprise,   
pain, wonder, and even sorrow played along Vejita's noble features. The saiyajin could   
only stare back into Bulma's aqua colored bliss.   
As the last chords of the song echoed and faded from the room, the couple   
continued to sway in each other's arm. They were too caught up in the moment to notice   
anything but each other. It wasn't until a faster paced melody interrupted the dream world   
that Vejita asked softly,   
"Can we leave now?,"   
"H-Hai.," Bulma could only clumsily respond as the ouji and her escaped quickly   
to the exit. 

******* 

Bulma was so nervous as she sat next to Vejita in the company limo that she was   
almost shaking. _What happened back there?_ It had been all too much for her to even   
consider it logical. The two had seemed to share something neither could explain. _Is he_   
_putting some alien spell on me? _ she wondered. What had begun as an argument had   
ended in... what had it ended in? An instant, a moment between them. The onna was so   
confused in the wake of the aftermath.   
Vejita was a murderer, ouji of a barbaric warrior race. But, he had shown her   
feelings she could have never dreamed he had that evening. He had seemed so sincere, it   
couldn't have been a fake display. Simply the look on the man's face when she asked him   
to look at her was indescribable.   
Rubbing her head which now hurt from all her thoughts, Bulma reach out to a   
small cooler next to her. Out came a bottle of thick red wine and a shallow glass.   
Popping the cork of the fresh vintage, she poured some of the liquid for herself before   
holding it out in Vejita's direction.   
"Here.," Vejita raised one of his royal eyebrows as he shot the onna a questioning   
look.   
"It's all charged to the company's account, so we might as well enjoy it.," Bulma   
had never been a problem drink, but tonight she really needed more that one glass of wine.   
Thrusting the bottle into Vejita's hands, she proceeded to take big sips of her own alcohol.   
Instead of pouring himself a glass like she thought he would, though, Vejita just gripped   
the thing and drank it straight for it's container. So mixed up about the saiyajin, Bulma   
didn't even comment on his bad manners. Staring at her muddled reflection in the crimson   
liquid, she thought about how she really need something stronger then it.   
A small thud was made as Vejita finished off the bottle and let it drop to the floor.   
He stole a few glances at the onna when she was deep in thought. Her eyes glistened as   
they always did, so he couldn't distinguish whether she was intoxicated or not.   
Remembering the nights he would stalk into the kitchen late from training and find her   
sitting at the table with a bottle of hard liquor and a solemn look on her face cause by the   
girl's insolent mate, Vejita decided she could handle a lot more than the weak alcohol they   
had just consumed. At least if she had been drunk, her actions at the galla would have   
been justified.   
This was Bulma Briefs. The award winning scientist that had grudgingly invited   
him into her home. She was the only person in his life that would never stand down to   
him. Even on Nameku when she had been terrified of him, she had still been defiant. How   
could she be the same person that had pulled his sight to hers during the dance? The look   
in her cerulean eyes had shown him empathy. But, didn't she hate him? If so, then why   
would she want to show him that in some way she understood his feelings?   
Bulma noticed Vejita unconsciously staring at her. He quickly adverted his gaze   
by looking out the darkened window next to him as soon as she turned her head. A small   
smile crept across her rose bud lips as she mused, _Maybe..._   
The saiyajin tensed suddenly as he felt a light weight find it's way to his shoulder.   
As his surprised face turned downwards he found a content looking Bulma resting her   
head of shiny sea-blue hair on his shoulder.   
"Onna?," was all he could manage to sputter out, amazed by her forwardness.   
Could she have seen through his protective facade? Did Bulma know the ouji had only   
started the argument to drive them further apart? The attempt had failed miserably,   
though. But, for some reason Vejita wasn't angered about it.   
"Shhh... Let's not speak...," she replied in a nostalgic way.   
Suddenly, a strong arm snaked it's way around her waist. It surprised her. Vejita   
had always used actions rather than words. Pulling Bulma closer was his answer to her   
wish. They rode silently the rest of the way back to the mansion. 

******* 

The breeze had cooled considerably since the beginning of the evening. As it blew   
it ruffled Bulma's long dress and caused her naked arms to cover with goosebumps.   
Vejita's arm still around her tightened as he felt her shiver. The night around them was   
pitch black save the blanket of stars that decorated the velvet sky above. Not a sound   
could be heard around them except for their clatter of feet on the pavement.   
When they reached the door of the mansion Bulma started to rapidly tap the digits   
of the lit control panel. The ouji stole a glance at the heavens as he waited. His eyes   
roamed around the heavens until he found the exact pinprick of light he was searching for.   
Among the millions of shining treasures Vejita had found where the morning star sat upon   
dark canvas. He had heard Bulma chatting with Kakorotto's wife about it's supposed   
power to grant desires. In his usual ouji-style, Vejita did not wish upon it, he commanded   
of it; _What ever happens tonight, is meant to be._   
A slight whooshing sound echoed as the door fell open. As the couple stepped   
into the heated house, Bulma could tell her parents had already gone to bed. The only   
illumination came from the kitchen who's light was always on throughout the night and a   
cozy fire still burning in the main living room's fireplace.   
Making a bee line to the flame, Bulma crouched in front of it while rubbing her   
arms to get rid of the goose flesh. Vejita just stood behind her and watched. He was   
wondering what the frail creature was planning now. The ouji was not a patient man.   
"Bulma...,"   
Cyan eyes flashed in amazement as she turned to look at him. It was the first time   
he had called her by her real name. The look in his eyes was serious as always. But   
somehow the mask he always wore was a bit crooked. Bulma could see self-doubt behind   
his persona.   
"... Konbanwa.," The saiyajin didn't move. He didn't even try to make her   
believe he would leave. Still, she reacted. Bulma stood up and replied strongly,   
"Iie.,"   
Taking a few steps toward him, she took his large hand into her smaller ones. It   
was amazing, considering he was a warrior, how soft they were. Bulma then lead him to   
the foot of the staircase.   
"Iie.," she told him again, more pronouncedly this time. Vejita did not pull away.   
The saiyajin could only let himself be led by her, hand in hand.   
Padding as quietly as they could down the hall, the two soon came to the door of   
Bulma's room. Once again they looked straight into one another's eyes. A passion   
between them had been ignited that would not be smothered. The couple looked honestly   
at each other, Vejita with his midnight shaded eyes and Bulma with her cerulean gaze.   
Slowly, she placed his hand on her chest, directly over her heart. Vejita could   
feeling it pulsing beneath his grasp.   
"Iie.," she whispered breathlessly as she reach behind herself with her freehand to   
turn the knob. The door opened with a strange kind of grace. Never once breaking eye   
contact, they glided into the dark room. The hand on Bulma's chest curved around her   
back to pull the two closer together. Vejita's other hand came up to caress the soft cheek   
of her face. He leaned down to capture her lips, for what she requested the ouji could not   
refuse. 

_~*~Owari~*~_

(P.S. I'm not sure if I should write a lemony follow up to this or not. What do you think? Your reviews will make my decision! ^_^) 

  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
